This invention relates to an electrical connector for use in electric and electronic appliances such as servers and the like, and more particularly to an electrical connector which is able to resist to unexpected strong forces when being fitted with a mating connector.
An electrical connector 60 as a prior art electrical connector will be explained with reference to FIGS. 7A and 7B. FIG. 7A is a perspective view of the electrical connector of the prior art viewed from the side of its fitting portion, and FIG. 7B is a perspective view of the electrical connector shown in FIG. 7A viewed from the side of its connection portion. The electrical connector 60 of the prior art is to be connected to a substrate, while its mating connector is to be connected to cables. The electrical connector 60 of the prior art comprises a housing 62, contacts 64, and fixtures 66.
In the electrical connector 60 of the prior art, the housing 62 is integrally provided with guide portions 68, one at each of both longitudinal ends, for guiding the mating connector 80. There is no relevant patent literature to be incorporated herein within the scope of our research.
When the electrical connector 60 mounted on the substrate and the mating connector 80 connected to cables are being fitted with each other, it is difficult to insert the mating connector 80 with the cables into said electrical connector 60 correctly without being tilted relative to each other. Therefore, the guide portions 68 may be provided on the housing 62.
However, the guide portions 68 of said electrical connector 60 are frequently subjected to unexpected strong forces due to incorrect insertion of the mating connector 80. When being subjected to such forces, said guide portions 68 integrally formed with the housing 62 are likely to be damaged. Such a problem remains to be solved.